Captain Swan Game Night
by WretchedPirate
Summary: Emma and Killian play Just Dance 2014 and Emma forces Killian to sing along to Katy Perry.


Emma Swan had just gotten off her shift at the Sheriff's Department and was rather looking forward to family game night with her fiancé Killian and son Henry. It was every Friday night that they'd get together and play either board games or video games. Killian, however, would always win. Emma didn't mind this one bit, but tonight she was planning on getting her revenge.

Swan knew that Killian sucked at dancing, so on her way home she stopped by the local Gamestop and picked up a Just Dance 2014 game. "Perfect," She grinned and payed the blonde-haired boy with a lip piercing at the cash register. "Ah, Just Dance 2014," He gave her a smile. "You look like a great dancer."

She blushed and returned the smile. "Thank you," she eyed his name tag. "….Dylan."

He nodded and handed her a small bag with the game in it.

"I'm home!" Emma announced as she shrugged off her coat and hung it up on one of the three hooks next to the hall closet.

She could already hear Henry and Killian playing Mario Kart in the living room.

"You're going down, pirate!" Henry taunted.

"You wish, mate!" Killian retorted.

"I see you guys started without me." Emma laughed and sat in between them and watched the screen as Killian threw a red turtle shell at Henry.

"Hey! No fair!" Henry whined.

"I'm kicking butt, Swan!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, pirate. I'm well aware you seem to _**never **_fail at game night."

Killian nudged her shoulder. She smirked and covered his eyes with her hands. "Hey!" He shouted. "Swan! I can't see!"

Henry laughed and quickly took advantage of his opportunity. Within a few seconds, "First place!" He cheered.

"Swaaaan!" Killian whined. She laughed and took her hands away from his eyes. "Great," He pouted playfully and crossed his arms. "I lost to a kid."

Henry yawned. "Mom, I'd better get to bed. I was up all night finishing my science project."

"Okay, kiddo." She smiled and kissed his head. "Good night."

Henry hopped off the couch and went into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Emma looked over at Killian, then pulled the game out of her purse. "I was getting bored of Mario Kart." She said, walking over to the Xbox, taking out Mario Kart and putting in Just Dance 2014.

"Prepare to lose, Jones." She said and stood.

He stood as well. "No need. I always win."

She grinned at the TV as the game started. "Choose a song, pirate."

He looked through the selection and decided on Katy Perry's "Roar". "There. This should be interesting."

"Oh," Emma smirked and took her spot in front of the Kinect. "it **_will_**be."

The game started and the lyrics appeared on the screen. "Sing along and get extra points."

Killian narrowed his eyes at the lyrics but danced along (horribly) and began to sing. "….Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely….." He sang off-key. "I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything—- Swan, what the bloody hell am I singing?"

She giggled. "You're singing Katy Perry!"

He missed a few of the dance moves. "Bloody fucking hell! How do you win this?!"

"Keep singing!" She laughed.

He growled. No matter how humiliating this was he was not going to lose to a girl. "I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar!"

Emma couldn't help herself from laughing hysterically. Killian tried to do a certain dance move, but slipped on the area rug and fell on his back. Emma quickly paused the game but didn't help him due to the fact that she could not stop laughing. "Swan, that game is bollocks!" More laughs. "That's it! I'm done playing video games forever!"

"Killian-"

"No, no, lass. This is it. This is the end."

"Hook…"

"My life is over! That rigged game ruined my bloody fucking life."

"JONES! Language!"

"Swan," He retorted. "English!"

She snorted. "You lost. You're not dying."

"But alas, I shall never live this down! I will be forever reminded of this night! The night Killian Jones lost to his swan."

She rolled her eyes and crouched down next to him, gently kissing his forehead. "How about I let you win next round?"


End file.
